


I've Gotta Go

by awareslaura



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sad, Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Sneaking Around, season 7, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 01:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11933790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awareslaura/pseuds/awareslaura
Summary: Carl and Negan have been sneaking around together for months right under Rick's nose, they'd never done anything more than the casual blow job behind an empty house but now Carl wanted more, he was finally ready for more





	I've Gotta Go

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely anon on Tumblr <3 Hope you enjoy! Will have another anon request up later today then hopefully another chapter of 'A Slip of the Lip'.

As much as his brain told him to stay in his room his feet had a completely different idea. They trudged the familiar journey to the old shack, following the hidden trail in the woods to the south of Alexandria. He'd found it one night when he'd been feeling particularly rebellious and wanting to escape the claustrophobic town that his group had holed up in. It was small, falling apart and only had a small rickety cot for furniture but it had become his own private sanctuary, a place he could relax and do whatever he wanted. Being a teenage boy that usually meant jerking off to the dirty mags that he'd found under the mattress in one of the abandoned houses. Not that the magazines did anything for him they were full of big boobs and fake blondes. Not really his thing as he found out. After he met a certain swaggering asshole he dropped the magazines and lost himself of fantasies of kissing the arrogant smirk off the man's face.  He never thought his fantasy would become a reality. He doesn't even remember how it happened one minute they were threatening one another as usual the next he was pinned up against a wall with Negan’s tongue down his throat.

They snuck around right under his Dad’s nose, taking whatever time they could get to make out like teenagers in hidden parts of the town. Eventually kissing wasn’t enough to get his fix, and he all but begged Negan to wrap his hand around his dick. They never really had the time to do more, the constant threat of being caught by human or walker was enough encouragement to keep it quick and dirty. Not that it was a problem, most of the time Carl was so desperate for him that it didn’t take him very long to come.

It was all fine until he’d nearly been caught with Negan’s dick in his mouth by fucking _Spencer_ of all people. That had shaken the both of them. Neither were particularly willing to have their respective groups find out what they were doing. Carl didn't think he could handle the disappointment from his Father. The constant writhing of guilt and shame in his stomach whenever he came back from their meetings was bad enough. More than once he'd found himself heaving in disgust as he remembered that the hands that brought him so much pleasure had taken so much from them. He'd gotten better at it, gotten over the shame, he wasn't sure he'd ever be over the guilt. At first he could hardly look Rick in the eye when he arrived back, it had always felt like his Dad could see right through him, like he’d be able to see that not even half an hour ago he’d had Negan’s hand down his pants. It was easier now to slip back to the town, back into the role he had to play.

He’d shown Negan the shack not long after the near-miss, at the very least they’d have more warning that someone was coming. The place became their very own no-man’s land, it was where the could meet and forget all the tension and killings. They could forget the parts they had to play and just take comfort in one another. That was how he’d found himself in the shack once more, this time on the receiving end of a kiss he was sure would be one of the best he’d ever have in his life. Things had been getting more and more desperate between them, they stopped with their usual small talk,  preferring to greet each other with steamy kisses over veiled insults. As soon as their eyes locked on each other they were drawn together, teeth biting at lips, hands shoving clothes out of the way so they could touch aching flesh. Negan’s body was like a drug to him, each hit sweeter, more addictive than the last. He couldn’t get enough.

He thought he’d get over it after the first time, thought that once he’d kissed him he’d be out of his system, no more dreams, no more dirty thoughts whenever he came to visit. He’d never been more wrong in his life. It had made it worse, it was getting harder and harder to leave him, the time between their visits grew shorter neither wanting to be apart any longer.

Their lips separated as they became desperate for air, Carl’s hands clutched as Negan’s biceps, trying to stop himself melting to the floor. He looked into Negan’s eyes, the iris nothing but a tight brown ring around his pupil, the man was as much of a mess as he was. After a few moments panting against each other Negan, unable to resist, crashed his lips down against him again. Slipping his tongue between the soft lips, coaxing more moans from him. A hand shoved it’s way up his shirt, fingers lightly scratching over a nipple before tweaking it, the other hand reaching down the back of his jeans, squeezing his ass. He had Carl practically purring into his mouth at his ministrations. He ground his hardening dick against Negan’s hip, his own hands gripping short black hair tighter.

“Need some help with that?” Negan murmured against his lips.

“Mmhmmm.” Carl moaned his consent as he covered Negan’s lips with his own again. A gasping moan shot out of him as Negan slid his hand around from groping at his ass to stroking up his cock. Carl allowed his own hands to slip down broad shoulders, momentarily caressing hard abs before he reached the man’s waist. They started working on the first of his belts, weeks of practice had his fingers deftly removing them, they’d hardly clunked onto the floor before Carl had his jeans open, hand slipping inside to find the hard flesh he knew was aching for him.

Negan’s deep groan vibrated into his mouth, body shifting closer to Carl, their arms awkwardly working around each other. Carl mewled against him, trying to thrust faster into his grip, he needed something else, his climax just out of his reach.

“Negan _please.”_

“Yeah baby.”

“I need… I can’t…” He groaned in frustration, he didn’t know what he needed. He wasn’t even sure if Negan’s skilled mouth would be enough. No matter what they did it always left him wanting more.

“Do you want more? He asked. Negan was about ready to throw him down and have his way with him there and then.

“I don’t know… I’m not sure…” Carl trembled against him, he’d never done anything like this before. As much as he wanted it, the thought of it terrified him. He wasn’t exactly experienced and he wasn’t sure if Negan would even fit inside of him. He was fairly certain the man was larger than most, not that he’d _ever_ say that to him, he had enough of an ego.

“We don’t have to Carl, not if you’re not ready.”

“No, I want.... I want to, I just...is it gonna hurt?” His cheeks darkened as he spoke, he shifted his gaze away from Negan.

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll stretch you out, get you all wet and open for me. I’ll make it so good you’ll forget your own damn name.” He breathed against soft skin, nipping along his neck. Carl’s head leaned back, giving him more access to his sensitive skin, bumps appeared over his flesh when he nibbled on a pulsing vein. “Do you want more?” He asked again.

Carl vaguely nodded, not quite able to form actual words. Hands gripped his waist, hoisting him up so he was forced to wrap his legs around him. Carl shifted closer, wanting to feel more of Negan against him, his hardness pressed into him as he was walked over to the rusty cot that sat in the corner of the room. The hard springs dug into his back, the momentary pain was soon kissed away by Negan’s lips. They hurriedly stripped each other, the process only slowing when they got carried away exploring newly exposed skin. Soon enough they were naked against each other, heat building between them as their skin brushed against the other. It was the first time they’d ever  bothered taking their clothes off, usually they would just push aside whatever clothing was in the way. Carl didn’t think it could get any better than this, the heavy weight of Negan above him, the heat of his body against his skin was almost too much. He could hardly keep his hands still, they grabbed and scratched at every single bit of flesh he could reach.

Negan knew they didn’t have time for much foreplay, as much as he wanted to take his time exploring the body beneath him, find all the little bits of Carl that would have him begging and pleading for me, he couldn’t be away from his men too long. One day he’d have to take him back to the Sanctuary, tie him up in his bed and spend the entire day teasing him, memorise every inch of his body before fucking his goddamn brains out. He’d been waiting so long for this, for Carl to be ready, the shaky hand jobs only taking the edge off. Ready to get things going he kneeled back and reached down to grab the lube he'd started keep on himself from his pocket before he threw his jacket back onto the floor.

“Spread your legs for me, nice and wide.”

Carl did as told, shaky legs spread themselves either side of Negan's knees, nerves getting the better of him. He swallowed hard under Negan's penetrating stare, letting his own eyes trail down his lightly muscled chest, he took in the tattoos that spread across his strong arms and chest he found himself wanting to trace them with his tongue. He licked his suddenly dry lips as he followed the light trail of hair down his body to his hard cock. He could hardly believe that he'd managed to fit it into his mouth, although he had pretty much choked on it every time much to Negan's obvious delight. It made his mouth water to think about it, he was tempted to crawl back up and take it back into his mouth.

“Like what you see?” Negan asked, wrapping his own hand around his dick, pumping it lightly.

“I would say I've seen better but we both know that's not true.”

Negan just smirked at him, taking his hand off himself to smooth both of them up along Carl's legs. They were soft curling around his thigh before taking a harder grip as he forced them up and further apart, almost folding him in half. Carl gasped as his muscles were forced into place, it wouldn't be the first time he'd be stretched to his limits that afternoon.

“Now that's a better view.”

“Fuck you.” Carl managed to pant out.

“Ooh someone's getting fucked today but it won't be me sweetheart.” Negan stroked his hands down his thighs, watching Carl's chest rise and fall faster as they crept closer to his crotch.

Carl almost protested when Negan removed his hands from his body, he flinched when he drizzled the cold lube on his overheated flesh. He was so busy trying not to react to the sudden cold that he hardly noticed when a persistent finger pressed against his hole. His body tensed instinctively against the intrusion.

“You gotta relax baby.” Negan lowered himself over Carl, letting his finger circle the tense muscle. He nuzzled against his neck, lapping at the sweat that had gathered in his collarbone.

Carl arched up as that mouth trailed lower, he tried to focus on the wicked tongue that was swirling around a nipple instead of the finger that was slowly creeping inside of him.  He breathed deep at the friction inside of him as the finger  pushed in and out, it was weird, not unpleasant but he could feel every inch of it. How the fuck was he gonna take something as big as Negan when he could hardly handle his finger?

“Relax, I’ve got you.” He whispered in his ear again, his voice was surprisingly gentle. Normally Negan would be whispering the nastiest things in his ear, telling him how much of a slut he was, teasing him for being so desperate for a hand around his dick. Not that Carl minded, the words normally had him coming so hard he could barely breathe. He needed this now though, the reassurance, it helped him relax.

“That’s my boy.” The praise sent another surge of lust in him, the finger still gliding in and out of him soon wasn’t enough. He shifted his hips up and let out an embarrassingly desperate whine.

“More please.”

A second finger slid along the first, there was that burning again, not as scary this time. He breathed through it, took in the sensations of Negan’s large hand trailing over his torso, each graze of his nipples had his breath hitching. The burning dissipated and turned into a dull aching pleasure, his body rocking up to meet each thrust, it was a delightful tease of things that were soon to come. He crossed his arms over his face as the sensations overwhelmed him,

“You like that?” Negan sat back on his knees to watch Carl squirm on his fingers, eyes greedily taking in every single inch of the flushed, pale flesh exposed to him. They were drawn to where his fingers were slipping in and out of the tight heat, he loved watching his hole clench down every time he withdrew them.

Carl shook his head under his hands, too embarrassed by his own body’s reaction to accept how good it felt.

“No?” Negan smirked, twisting his fingers up to hit that sweet spot that drove the breath out of Carl’s chest, forced his hips up to chase the fingers slowly leaving him. “Huh, seems to me like you do fuckin’ like it. Of course if you want me to stop…” He let his fingers slip out of him.

“NO!” Carl yelled at him, hand reaching up to grab Negan’s wrist, trying to urge his fingers back into place. “Please…” He looked up at him with wild eyes. “Please don’t stop.”

“So you do like it?”

“Yesyesyes, I do, please keep going.” Carl blurted out. He knew he’d say almost anything at this point to get those fingers back inside of him. He felt so _empty_ without them, his hole clenching down uselessly onto thin air.

“Well, seein’ as you asked so damn nicely.” Negan slipped them back in, this time adding a third finger. He needed him nice and open if he was gonna take his dick anytime soon. He stretched them out, spreading them inside to help open him up. He noted the small flinch of pain that shot across the boy’s face, saw his hard-on flag a little, that just wasn’t acceptable. “Touch yourself.”

“What?”

“Touch. Yourself.” He spelt out. “Put that hand of yours on that pretty cock.”

Flushing harder Carl dragged his hand down his body to wrap around himself, his hips thrust up at the contact, the pleasure overtaking the burning stretching. Pre-come leaked out of the head helping to aid his slow strokes. His body was torn between thrusting down onto the long fingers and up into his own tight grip. Uncontrollable moans slipped from his lips, he ignored the heated stare from Negan, he didn't care anymore, he just wanted more.

“ _Negan.”_

 _“_ Yeah baby.” He pushed his fingers deeper, sliding over his prostate again.

“I need _more_ please...please fuck me.”

“You sure you're ready?”

“Yesyesyesyes Negan _please.”_ Another drag of the man's fingers against his prostate nearly did him in. He let go of his own cock to grab Negan’s, using his pre-cum to slick his hand up and down it. Hoping to entice him into action.  

“Whatever you want baby.” Negan grabbed one of his legs and hooked it over his shoulder, spreading Carl out even further. He plucked Carl's hand off his dick, replacing it with his own as he positioned himself against the tight hole.

Carl took a deep breath before he reached a hand up, clutching at his shoulder trying to pull him closer.

“C’mere please.”

Negan obliged him, lowering himself so they lay chest to chest. His hair tickled at his chest, small scratches against his nipples that sent spikes of pleasure through him. He offered his lips up to him, grateful when Negan swept his tongue into his mouth, a sweet distraction from the burning stretch as Negan pushed himself inside. His nails dug into broad shoulders, he tried breathing through the pain, no amount of fingers would ever be able to prepare him for this. He felt so full, stuffed to the brim with him, it was almost too much. Negan didn’t help, he kept whispering in his ear, telling him how good he felt, how well he was doing, it nearly made him fall apart. Just as he was about to push him away, tell him he couldn't take it. Negan stopped moving, he'd finally buried himself inside him completely.

“You alright?” Negan asked, stroking his hand gently over his sweaty forehead coming to tangle in his hair. He had to use every inch of willpower not to move. Carl was so damn _tight_ so fucking perfect wrapped around him. He fought every instinct to just plow into him, pound into the heat until he blew his load. The pain on Carl's face was enough to stop him. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't a total monster. “Need me to stop?”

Carl shook his head, biting down on his lip, the pain was ebbing off gradually being replaced by a dull ache. He shifted his hips experimentally, moaning out when the friction eased the ache, sensing sparks through his body. He was ready for more.

“Move...please.”

“That’s my boy.” Negan smirked down at him, slowly pulling himself out of Carl before pushing back in more firmly. The sharp gasp forced out of the boy was damn delicious, he thrust harder each time encouraging more to fall out of those perfect red lips.

“Negan.” Carl gasped out. Each thrust was almost too overwhelming, every nerve felt electrified, each touch of skin against skin fanned the fire burning hard inside of him. He grabbed at Negan harder trying to ground himself to the man, his nails scratched down his back, digging in deep, gasping again when it incited the man to thrust harder into him.

“You’re doin’ so good baby. Takin’ me so damn well.” Negan whispered into his ear, thrusting faster as his body demanded more friction.

Carl slid his hands down his back, squeezing his firm ass to push him harder against his body.

“Harder….Negan please…” He wanted him deeper inside of him, he had the heart stopping realisation that it would never be enough, he’d never be able to get enough of him.

Negan did as told, Carl practically felt his bones jump under his skin as Negan held him fast, pounding harder into him. It was too good, he was soaring closer to the edge. His moans getting louder, more high pitched as he chased after his orgasm.  

“You feel so good, so... goddamn tight.” More sweet nothings were dripped into his ear. He curled himself further around Negan, pulling him closer as the words swirled emotions inside him. “So perfect…You gonna come for me baby?”

“Yes yes… oh god… yes... so close Negan please.” He could practically feel his climax surging closer to him, just hovering out of his reach. " _p_ _lease…._ I need….I need…”

Negan pulled his hair back exposing his throat.

“What do you need?” He murmured against it, teeth teasing the flesh.

“Touch...touch me.”

A hand curled around his cock jerking it in sync with his thrusts. The added friction had Carl soaring over the edge in a few strokes. His eyes rolled back as the pleasure soared through his body. He gripped Negan tighter, hands reaching up to curl into his hair as the man buried his face in his neck. He held him close as the last waves of his orgasm crashed over him. Each thrust of Negan's hips sent shockwaves through his oversensitive flesh, he let out tired moans as he moved faster inside of him. He felt Negan's body tense, that familiar growl rumbled against his skin right before he tumbled over the edge. Hips pushing deep to grind himself into Carl as he spilled himself. Carl petted at him as they came down from their high, hands stroking gently through the hair at the base of his neck. He could feel the hot puffs of air against his own neck where Negan was nuzzling against his skin. Carl tilted his head down, lips meeting Negan's in a sloppy kiss, their tongues slowly twirling around each other. They breathed each other in as the kiss broke, Carl felt something shift inside him as they looked into Negan's eyes. There was a softness here that he hasn't seen before, he was looking at Carl like he’d never seen him before. It was almost too much for him to see, the surge of emotion within himself almost brought tears to his eyes.

As quickly as it had come the look disappeared, the familiar steely reserve appeared. Negan pulled himself off Carl, slowly slipping out of him, before flopping to the side.

They lay there panting besides each other, skin sticking uncomfortably together. Carl looked down in disgust at the drying come on his stomach, grimacing even more as the movement shifted more come out of a place he didn’t want to think of. He’d need to have a shower when he got back home. A good shower would help rinse away the emotions of the day.

He wasn’t in love with him, he knew that. Just as Carl wasn’t in love with Negan. Regardless of how his heart skipped a beat when he saw the man swaggering down the streets acting like he owned everything and everyone around him. He didn’t love him. His brain knew that. No matter how much he told himself that it didn’t make it any easier to leave. He knew he had to do it now or he’d never be able to, not after everything, not after the sweet words Negan had whispered in his ear, after the gentle touches that he could easily mistake for affection. So he sat up, extracting himself from Negan’s sweaty embrace to start dressing himself. Ignoring the shooting pain as he bent down he quickly shucked on his jeans before stuffing his feet back into his worn boots.

“Got somewhere to be?” The voice echoed behind him.

“Yeah, I gotta take care of Judith.” He replied, throwing his shirt over his head. Carl didn’t want to look back at him, he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle the longing ache to return to those arms. It wasn't just a longing for the physical side, he wanted the normalcy of lying in your lovers arms. He wanted what his Dad and Michonne had, the laughter and jokes that they shared, the support they had for one another. He knew he'd never have that with Negan, knew he should never want to have it. Still he couldn't help the feelings that bubbled up inside him every time they met.

“Sure.”

Carl felt a slight breeze before a heat that sank through his clothes into his skin. He tried to compose himself, told his body not to lean back into it.

“I've gotta go.” He reiterated pulling himself out of the hands that had snaked around his waist. A hand grabbed his arm pulling him around forcing him to face Negan.

“No kiss goodbye? I'm startin’ to feel like a dirty one night stand here Carl.”

Carl faked a laugh and with a heavy heart leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. He pulled away but was quickly chased by Negan’s lips, they found their way back to his. He gave into it, allowing Negan's hands to worm around his hips to pull him closer. He fell into the kiss, melting into his feelings one more time. Just as he was about to push Negan back onto the bed and climb on top of him again he found the strength to push him away.

“You gotta go” Negan said, an almost sad look appeared on his face.

“I've gotta go.” He was certain his face looked as sad as Negan's.

Ignoring the urge to kiss him again Carl turned and strode out of the shack. Walking fast back to the familiar fencing, he tried to stop the tears falling from his eyes at the unfairness of his world.


End file.
